


Dog Mom?

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Series: The Alcohol Made Me Do It? [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ava is a softie, F/F, There's some sad stuff but i promise everything ends up just fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: A trip to the vet makes Ava realize a few things about Sara's new dog.





	Dog Mom?

Ava changed her position on the chair noticing how stiff she had become from being in the same position for too long. She found a more comfortable position and went back to reading the file she had been studying for the last hour. She almost fell out of her chair when Gary appeared at her door startling Ava out of her reading.

“Gary! Don't you knock?”

“Uh I did! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,” Gary said while fixing his glasses awkwardly.

“It’s fine. What do you want?”

“Uh, Miss Lance is on the phone? She said you weren't answering your phone.”

Ava took her phone out of her pocket noticing she had five missed calls from Sara.

“Did she say what she wanted?”

“Something about a Gideon? I don't know, she just wanted to talk to you.”

“Are you kidding me? She called me at work because of a dog?” Ava said more to herself than Gary.

“Gideon is a dog? I didn't know you had a dog!” Gary asked excitedly. “Can I meet her? I like to go to this dog park with my Fjord…”

“Gary!” Ava interrupted his babble a little impatient. “Now is not the time. Tell Sara I’ll call her later, I need to finish this in the next ten minutes before my meeting.”

“Right! I’ll tell her.” He started to walk but turned back to face Ava. “Don't forget to show me pictures of Gideon later!”

Ava rolled her eyes after his retreating form, a tiny amused smile threatening to appear. She shook her head and focused back on her work, the sooner she finished things the sooner she could go home.

A few moments had passed when Gary barged through her door again and Ava was ready to hit him with her worst glare, she didn't like interruptions.

“Miss Lance says it's an emergency,” he said putting his hands up like he was expecting her to attack him. “Please don't make me argue with her again, she's scary!”

If she wasn't annoyed Ava would have smiled, Sara enjoyed scaring Gary more than she should.

“Fine, I’ll call her.”

Gary nodded gratefully and hurried out the door leaving Ava to deal with her girlfriend. Ava dialed Sara’s number putting the call on speaker so she could keep working while talking.

“Sara, I’m busy, you better not be calling out of boredom,” she said as a way of greeting.

“No! Aves! Gideon is sick we need to take her to the vet!”

“What do you mean sick? And can't you take her?”

“I don't know! And I can't find my keys, I swear I searched everywhere! You gotta come home.”

Ava bit her lip,not liking her girlfriend’s worried tone but reluctant to leave work and miss an important meeting.

“Aves?”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Ava ended the call already getting up, she got her car keys and rushed out of her office.

“Gary, I’m leaving, have an emergency at home. I left all the work on case 2475 at my desk, please take care of it for me.”

Gary barely had time to nod before she continued her way out of the building.

Ava parked outside her home in record time. She went to open the door and left the car running. Sara was sitting on the floor by the door with Gideon on her lap, the puppy barely acknowledging Ava’s arrival. That was enough to shoot a spike of worry through Ava, Gideon was a ball of energy and as much as she would deny it Ava liked getting home to the puppy’s happy dance.

“Come on, go into the car while I get her papers for the vet,” she said to Sara.

Sara just nodded, face grim with worry for the ball of fur in her arms. Ava touched her shoulder, squeezing gently.

“It will be okay.”

“Yeah.” Sara smiled weakly and went to wait on the car.

The drive to the vet was tense but they got there with no problems.

The veterinarian examined Gideon under the worried gaze of the two women and said they would need an x ray. Sara watched as they took the puppy away with a heavy heart.

“Hey,” Ava said softly, putting Sara’s rebellious hair out of her face. “She’ll be okay, It’s just an x ray.”

Ava caressed her cheek and Sara leaned against her hand for a second before nodding.

“Yeah, I know.”

Ava wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and Sara sank into her body taking comfort in her presence as they both watched the door Gideon had disappeared into anxiously.

When the vet got back they showed the x ray to them and Sara gasped at the image.

“Are those my keys?”

“I’m afraid so. We’ll need to admit Gideon in for a surgery. Sometimes we can just wait for the dog to expel whatever they ate, and if she had eaten only one key we would try that but in this case the surgery is necessary.”

“How dangerous is it?” Sara asked in a firm voice.

“As dangerous as any surgery, it should be fine though, we are well trained and have the best equipment. You dog is in good hands.”

Sara nodded and the vet left after instructing them to talk about the details with the receptionist.

“How did she even get to my keys?” Sara said frustratedly.

“That doesn't matter now.” Ava squeezed Sara’s hand reassuringly. “They’ll get it out and she’ll be fine. Do you want me to go deal with the paperwork?”

“Please.”

Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s forehead and went to talk to the receptionist. This was something she could deal with and it was better than sitting and worrying.

Sara insisted they stay there until the surgery was done and Ava didn't have the heart to argue. She bought them some food from a nearby store and they sat there eating quietly.

“Miss Sharpe?”

Ava looked up as the vet called her name. Sara got up, face blank but Ava could see the anxiety underneath.

“Yes?”

“Gideon is okay,”the vet smiled gently. “The surgery went well, we removed the keys and she’ll be fine.”

“Can we see her?”

“She's sedated but you can. She’ll need to stay here for a while longer so we can keep an eye on her for any complications.”

Ava nodded and thanked the doctor as they lead the women to where Gideon was resting. Ava certainly didn't expect to feel her heart squeeze with worry at the sight of the small dog lying down covered by a blanket. She still thought of Gideon as Sara’s dog but the truth was that as much as it annoyed her to have a dog pee around the house and destroy shoes, the puppy had warmed it's way into her heart when she least expected. Gideon was always happy to see her and always willing to spread dog kisses around. She was fun too, Sara had a blast playing with her and Ava couldn't honestly say that as unexpected as it was, adopting Gideon was a mistake.

Ava approached the mattress Gideon was on and petted her head gently. Sara went to stand right beside her, touching one of her paws.

“Hey girl, we’ll have to leave you here with all these strangers but we’ll be back for you soon okay?” Sara whispered.

“And we’ll buy you a new toy so you don't have to resort to eating keys,” Ava added.

Sara smiled.

“Yes, a big one that you can't swallow. You just rest now okay?”

They petted the sleeping dog a little more before someone came to ask them to leave. Leaving was harder than Ava was expecting but she grabbed Sara’s hand in hers and they headed home feeling like something was missing.

 

Gideon stayed at the vet’s for two days and Ava was surprised by how much she missed having the dog following her around the house. Sara had taken extra care in getting rid of things that she could swallow or putting them out of reach. Ava was at work when Gideon was released and she anxiously waited for an update from Sara. Gary had glanced at her worriedly a few times since they were in the middle of a meeting and Ava was paying more attention to her phone than anything else. She couldn't contain a smile when Sara sent a picture of them lying on the floor, Gideon wearing a special shirt to keep her from tearing at the stitches but otherwise looked just fine.

“Agent Sharpe?”

Ava looked up sharply trying her best to maintain a professional expression as one of her superiors called her name. Thankfully she wasn't lost on the subject and managed to contribute to the meeting feeling a lot more relaxed now that she knew her girls were okay.

When Ava got home she was tired and looking forward to cuddling with her girlfriend for the rest of the day. She found Sara on the couch with Gideon on her lap, the dog’s tail wagging happily as she noticed Ava at the door.

“Look who’s home, Gideon!” Sara said to the puppy making it wag its tail even harder. “Go say hi!”

Ava was about to roll her eyes at the way Sara talked to Gideon like she was going to get an answer when the pup jumped to the floor and went to scratch Ava’s legs demanding her attention. Ava couldn't help but smile, kneeling down so she could scratch Gideon’s head.

“Hi, there.”

Gideon licked her hand excitedly before giving a few bites to her fingers. Ava didn't have the heart to even complain, she picked the dog up and went to sit down beside Sara.

“And hi, you,” she said kissing Sara’s cheek. “Everything okay at the vet?”

“Yeah, just have to give her some antibiotics but she’ll be fine.”

“Good.”

Gideon got one of her new toys from somewhere on the couch and laid across both women's lap, chewing contentedly on it. Sara smiled at the sight.

“Ray and Amaya were here earlier, they bought Gideon some new toys.”

“More toys? I swear we’ll have an entire pet store here soon.” Ava shook her head. “That was nice of them though.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that reminds me that Gary won't stop bothering me until we take Gideon to this dog park he goes with his dog so we should add that to the calendar when she's fully recovered.”

“Of course, I love dog parks and Gideon needs to socialize.” Sara smiled and pulled Ava closer. “Look at you all dog mom now, I knew she would win you over.”

“Shut up.” Ava blushed.

“Make me.”

Ava rolled her eyes but pulled Sara’s face toward hers pressing a hard kiss to her lips, Sara smiled into the kiss and Ava started to consider pushing her against the cushions when Gideon gave a tiny bark, breaking them apart.

“I think she's a little jealous of all the attention you're giving me,” Sara said in a teasing tone. “I think she wants kisses from her mama.”

“I’m not her mom.” Ava protested but with the way she was petting Gideon’s head lovingly it didn't have much effect.

“Of course not,” Sara agreed playing with the dog’s tail. “You're her mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no vet expert so I'm sorry if any of this is wrong lol but please do take ya dogs to the vet if they swallow anything.  
> Feel free to hit us up on tumblr @fvandomtrvsh and @wardenroot .  
> I will literally be happy for the rest of the day if you send me dog pics randomly;)


End file.
